


Juego doble

by Marbius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mutual Pining, Oblivious Remus Lupin, Some Humor, double dates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: La muy solicitada señorita Evans por fin accedió a salir con Potter, pero su condición para ir con él a Hogsmeade es muy clara: Una cita doble. Entran en acción Remus y Sirius. Y ay de las cosas que se ven forzados a hacer por el bien de su mejor amigo...
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Juego doble

**Author's Note:**

> Obviamente hay más de un interesado en esas citas dobles... Y cuéntenme en esa lista porque a mí me encantan los clichés románticos, y la idea de salir en una falsa *cof* cita me parece de lo más tierno.

**Juego doble**

Hacia finales de sexto curso, James está extasiado porque Lily Evans, _la_ Lily Evans que lo ha hecho sufrir por todos y cada uno de sus días de Hogwarts con un corazón roto a medias y siempre en peligro de una ruptura permanente, por fin ha dejado de pretender que lo odia hasta las entrañas y ahora le da la hora del día.

Literalmente, porque fue durante el desayuno que Lily le recordó a James de pasada que ya estaban a cinco minutos de Transformaciones, una de las contadas clases que compartían, y éste se apresuró a llenarse la boca con el panecillo untado en mermelada que comía y a perseguirla como un cachorrito a su dueña.

—Si alguna vez empiezo a actuar así, por favor efectúen con presteza y eficacia el Avada Kedavra sobre mí —dijo Sirius poniendo los ojos en blanco ante la actitud pasiva de su mejor amigo, pero ya que lo decía pegado al lado de Remus, y hasta hace unos minutos hacía hasta lo indecible por tener su atención, era casi un deber cívico el de Peter el alzar su varita y lanzar la maldición prohibida.

—Déjalo —dijo Remus sin apenas prestarle atención. Las mañanas eran así, su peor momento del día porque le costaba al menos una hora abandonar del todo el país de los sueños—. Quizá nunca tenga una oportunidad igual con Lily.

—Mejor para él. Esa chica no le conviene. Nadie que pueda tener ese control sobre Prongs es bueno para él.

—¿Y lo dice el que lo convenció de saltar en ropa interior desde la torre de Gryffindor para comprobar si era capaz de lanzar un hechizo accio sobre su escoba antes de alcanzar el suelo? _Buena_ compañía eres tú, Padfoot.

—Tsk... —Masculló Sirius, que apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Remus, y al menos ya no se lo discutió más.

—Remus tiene razón —se unió Peter, que en un punto intermedio entre la hiperactividad matutina de Sirius y la apatía total de Remus, era el único Merodeador que podía catalogarse de normal a esas horas.

—¿Soy una mala influencia para James, es eso? —Saltó Sirius a defenderse, pero Peter no mordió el anzuelo.

—Evans últimamente ha estado... No maldice a James tanto como antes, ¿no? Y ahora pertenecen al mismo grupo de estudio de pociones.

—Puede que haya sido un buen cambio para Lily separarse de Severus —comentó Remus, y Sirius movió la cabeza para verle con incredulidad.

—¿’Buen cambio’ dices? Vaya con la frasecita, Moony. Te has quedado corto. Nadie que esté al lado de Snivellus puede acabar bien...

En otros tiempos, Remus habría discutido con él al respecto, pero de Snape y el resto de la pandilla de Slytherin que iba a su curso corrían rumores bastante desagradables, como que eran ellos quienes habían tenido que ver con el accidente de una compañera en Hufflepuff que se había retirado por el resto del curso debido a las terribles secuelas que ahora sufría... Eran habladurías, por supuesto, y la alumna jamás lo había confirmado, pero había algo turbio en todo ello.

—En todo caso —dijo Remus poniendo punto final a aquel asunto—, bien por Lily y bien por James. Si eso lleva a más...

—Que no, caray —resopló Sirius, pero el tiempo y aquel par habrían de demostrarle lo contrario.

El verano entre sexto y séptimo año en Hogwarts fue el año de las misivas.

Como nunca volaron búhos de ida y de regreso en la casa de los Potter, y el movimiento constante de aves atrajo la atención de los vecinos muggles, que no tardaron en comentar el extraño patrón de las aves y preguntarse si no estaría por ocurrir una catástrofe. Fleamont puso fin a esa inquietud con un simple hechizo de distracción, porque pedirle a su hijo y a Sirius que detuvieran sus conversaciones epistolares era impensable.

Por un lado, James había obtenido el permiso de Lily Evans de llamarla a secas Lily, y de paso de escribirle a casa durante ese verano, seguro esperando un par de cartas en los dos meses que tenían por delante, y en cambio recibiendo correo a diario. Aunque a juzgar por sus respuestas casi con la misma regularidad, no estaba molesta de ser el foco de su atención.

Por el otro lado, eran Sirius y Remus manteniendo un acalorado debate que había comenzado con la planeación de una broma épica a su regreso de Hogwarts y se había transformado en una conversación que ya nadie más podía seguir sin entenderla más que ellos dos.

La única ocasión que James había leído por encima del hombro de Sirius la réplica que éste escribía a Remus, había mascullado entre dientes “¿qué carajos, Sirius?” y lo había dejado por la paz, convencido de que entre ellos dos era no mejor meterse.

O al menos no hacerlo si no había una razón de peso, que como vendría a demostrarse dentro de poco, existía.

Y era válida.

El primero de septiembre de su último año en Hogwarts, Lily no pasó de largo de los Merodeadores luego de saludar a Remus e ignorar al resto, sino que hizo un alto total y por turnos le preguntó a Remus por su verano, a Peter si planeaba volverse a unir al club de Gobstones, a Sirius le aconsejó esconder esa cajetilla de cigarrillos en el bolsillo de sus jeans antes de que tuviera que ponerse su insignia de prefecta, y a James... Le dedicó una sonrisa tímida, la primera de su vida, y con un tenue tono sonrosado en sus mejillas lo llamó por su nombre y no ‘Potter’ con el desprecio de otros años.

James casi se elevó un par de centímetros del suelo, y a sus flancos Peter y Remus se alegraron por él. Sirius en cambio fingió una arcada, y tirando del brazo de Remus le instó a seguirlo dentro del tren para buscar un compartimento vacío para ellos y su equipaje.

—Los celos no te sientan bien —dijo Remus apenas estuvieron a unos metros de sus amigos, y Sirius se frenó en seco.

—¿Celos yo? ¡Bah!

—Si James juega bien sus cartas con Lily...

—James apenas puede controlarse. Consiguió engañarla por medio del correo y sus cartas, pero pondrá su pie en la boca apenas tenga oportunidad —vaticinó Sirius, que sin soltar el brazo de Remus lo guió dentro del tren y pasillo adentro hasta uno de los últimos vagones, lo más lejos posible del área de prefectos. Su equipaje iba detrás de ellos hechizado para ello, y con deliberada intención buscó Sirius privacidad al cerrar la puerta corrediza detrás de los dos e irse a sentar enfurruñado en uno de los asientos dobles.

El efecto habría sido el adecuado de no ser porque tiró de Remus para que éste se le uniera a su lado, y en un gesto muy suyo, se pegó a su costado y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—Lily es agradable —dijo Remus luego de un silencio tenso que se alargó por varios minutos—. ¿No considerarías darle una oportunidad? Para conocerla antes de odiarla.

—¿Por James?

—Por James, supongo, pero... También es mi amiga. Y pronto lo será de Peter si ella y James-...

—No lo digas —le interrumpió Sirius con un puchero—. Será el fin de los Merodeadores tal y como Hogwarts los conoce.

—No estés tan seguro. Lily también sabe gastar bromas.

—Jamás será una de nosotros.

—Y no tiene por qué serlo —le tranquilizó Remus, apoyando su cabeza contra la de Sirius—, pero es probable que se convierta en la novia de James, y debemos apoyarlos. Es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿no?

—Supongo...

—Y nosotros somos los mejores amigos, ¿correcto?

Sirius resopló pero no lo corrigió.

—Exacto. —Una pausa—. Al menos prométeme que lo intentarás.

—Por ti —se comprometió Sirius a ello—. Y sólo por ti, Moony. Pero no prometo nada.

—Que lo intentes me basta, Padfoot.

A una semana de su vuelta a Hogwarts y ya tenían todos los alumnos de quinto y séptimo montañas impresionantes de deberes, material para estudiar y libros pendientes por revisar en sus mochilas. “Sobre todo los de séptimo”, se quejaba Peter sin parar, escogiendo un lugar apartado en la sala común de Gryffindor para recluirse tras la montaña de libros que había sacado de la biblioteca, y distraerse jugando solitario con una baraja explosiva que lo delataba cada tanto.

Con James en la biblioteca presidiendo uno de tantos grupos de estudio a los que se había unido o fundado por cuenta propia, los únicos que se veían casi exentos de la locura de su curso eran Remus y Sirius, que acurrucados frente al fuego simplemente leían sin tomar notas. En el caso de Sirius, era por causa de su brillantez nata. Como él mismo explicaba a quien quisiera escucharlo, el incesto en su familia le había otorgado al menos el boleto ganador en la lotería genética, con una buena apariencia coronada con su melena negra azabache y ojos grisáceos, pero también buen cerebro, porque le bastaba repasar el material antes de los exámenes para tener excelentes resultados. Para Remus el asunto era completamente diferente. Él ya había asumido que sus años después de Hogwarts estarían plagados de las dificultades propias de un hombre lobo, y que daban lo mismo las calificaciones que obtuviera de sus EXTASIS porque de poco le servirían en el mundo real cuando sus empleadores descubrieran que la causa de sus ausencias mensuales coincidía con el ciclo de la luna.

En esa aparente indiferencia, los dos habían reclamado esa noche de viernes un sofá de dos plazas frente al fuego y se habían acomodado en el reducido espacio de tal manera que Remus tenía sus doloridos pies sobre el regazo de Sirius y éste le acariciaba distraído los dedos mientras continuaba con su lectura. No era un cuadro fuera de lo habitual en la sala de Gryffindor, y ya nadie arqueaba una ceja al pasar por sus lados, así como tampoco osaban interrumpirlos bajo ningún pretexto, pero Lily Evans no era nadie, y ella no se cortó de posicionarse frente a ellos y llamar su atención con un carraspeo.

—Hola, Remus —saludó Lily primero a su amigo, y luego se dirigió a Sirius—. Hola, Black.

—Evans —respondió él de igual manera.

Remus se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco mientras cerraba su libro y aguardaba a saber la razón por la cual Lily se había acercado a ellos cuando por regla general últimamente todo su tiempo libre lo pasaba al lado de James. De hecho, era curioso notar que éste se había marchado a la biblioteca apenas una hora atrás a reunirse con su equipo de estudio de pociones, y Lily era parte de esos miembros.

Lily pareció adivinar su pensamiento, porque rápido se explicó.

—No tengo mucho tiempo, así que iré directo al grano —dijo con un resoplido—. James me invitó mañana a Hogsmeade y...

—Genial, ahora es James y no Potter —masculló Sirius, y el pie que Remus tenía en su regazo le pateó contra el estómago de manera nada discreta—. ¡Ouch!

—Quiero ir —prosiguió Lily—, pero... No sola.

—¿La idea de un chaperón no es algo anticuada? —Inquirió Remus tratando de disuadirla, porque si Lily estaba ahí proponiendo eso, no era porque se lo estuviera diciendo a Sirius precisamente. Y Remus tenía planes para su mañana de sábado, que consistían en quedarse en cama y ser perezoso con la siempre agradable compañía de Padfoot proveyéndole de calor en la espalda o las corvas.

—Más bien pensaba en... —Los ojos de Lily pasaron de Remus a Sirius una fracción de segundo antes de revelar sus intenciones—. Una cita doble.

—¿Una cita?

—¿Doble?

—Sí, una cita doble —refirió Lily, y ahí donde Remus lucía confundido, Sirius sonreía.

—Pero no creo poder encontrar compañía para mañana —dijo Remus, más para sí—. Es decir, no me apetece salir con nadie en ese plan ahora mismo... Y sería una descortesía de mi parte llevar a alguien bajo falsas premisas, ¿no?

—Eres tan denso, Moony —le riñó Sirius, pellizcándole la piel del tobillo, y fue el turno de éste para quejarse de dolor—. Cuando Evans dice ‘cita doble’ se refiere a ti y a mí.

—Ajá —le instó Remus a seguir sin comprender el resto.

Lily acudió en su salvación. —Cita doble con dos parejas —dijo con lentitud, como si estuviera tratando con un alumno particularmente lento—. Una somos James y yo, la otra tú y Sirius.

—¿Yo y... Sirius? —Repitió Remus, procesando al ritmo de un caracol cada elemento de esa ecuación—. Sirius y yo... —Reformuló, si acaso porque el orden y la gramática le forzaba a ello.

—Aceptamos —se adelantó Sirius con una sonrisa amplia adornando sus facciones como pocas veces se le podía ver.

—¡Sirius! —Reclamó Remus verse envuelto en contra de su voluntad, pero Sirius lo aplacó rodeando su tobillo con una mano, y utilizando la otra para acariciar su pierna como otras personas harían en un brazo. El toque tuvo su efecto hipnótico, pues Remus calló y se mostró dócil.

—Genial —dijo Lily—. Mañana a las nueve aquí mismo. Y... gracias —murmuró antes de darse media vuelta, y con agilidad salir por el agujero del retrato, de vuelta sin duda a la biblioteca.

—A James no le va a gustar que nos inmiscuyamos en su cita —resopló Remus, pero no había verdadero tono de enojo en su voz. No cuando los dedos de Sirius habían llegado hasta la corva de su rodilla bajo el pantalón y le hacían cosquillas—. ¿Es por eso que lo haces? ¿Para fastidiar la oportunidad que James tiene con Lily?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! —Se defendió Sirius de manera convincente. Tanto que Remus podría haberle creído que para nada tenía malas intenciones con la feliz pareja, pero él conocía mejor a Sirius que muchos, y estaba al tanto de sus maneras. En especial de sus celos, y considerando a James un hermano como lo hacía, Sirius era capaz de hacer pasar a Lily por mil y un aprietos para cerciorarse de su valía.

—¿Por qué has aceptado?

—Porque, queridísimo Moony, será divertido —respondió Sirius, extrayendo su mano de la pernera del pantalón de Remus y depositando de nueva cuenta la pierna en su regazo—. Dependerá de James probarse como candidato frente a la señorita Evans, ¿o no? Una vez que sepa que fue ella quien nos invitó, él tendrá que poner su mejor cara al mal tiempo y hacer valer su encanto para conquistar a la chica. Esto no es sólo una prueba para ella, sino para él.

Remus le miró unos segundos con la boca apretada y los ojos entrecerrados, calibrando si tal nivel de manipulación y deseo destructivo era suyo de siempre y lo había ocultado mejor que nadie, o apenas afloraba en él el Black que su familia le había inculcado desde el nacimiento.

—Ve a la oficina de Dumbledore y ruega porque te deje colocarte una vez más el Sombrero Seleccionador, Padfoot —dijo Remus con sorna en su tono—. Porque creo que hoy te enviaría a la casa de Slytherin sin dudarlo. Tu familia estaría _taaan_ orgullosa de ti.

—Bah —desdeñó Sirius la noción, ladeando su cuerpo en dirección a Remus y recostándose en el sofá, con su torso pegado a los muslos de Remus y su cabeza apoyada en la curva de su cintura—. Lo hago con la mejor de las intenciones, y...

—¿Y? —Preguntó Remus, apartando un mechón del largo cabello de Sirius para colocarlo detrás de su oreja.

—Y porque una cita no suena nada mal.

—¿Incluso si es conmigo?

—Al menos así tengo garantizado el buen rato —replicó Sirius, que pasándole posesivo un brazo a Remus por encima, se negó a soltarlo a ir.

Que para el récord, tampoco éste quiso marcharse después...

A las nueve y ni un minuto más estaba Lily esperando por su cita y la pareja que los acompañaría a Hogsmeade. Para la ocasión se había vestido y peinado con esmero, y a James poco le faltó para olvidarse de los escalones y bajar rodando hasta sus pies. Sirius le masculló por lo bajo una burla y Remus lo codeó para mandarlo callar, pero en conjunto consiguieron darle a Lily los buenos días de manera amigable y salir con rumbo a Hogsmeade.

Con James y Lily precediendo la ruta a un par de metros de distancia (sugerencia de Remus que Sirius tuvo que acatar porque él prefería estar pegado a sus espaldas e interrumpiendo su charla), no tardaron sus amigos en preguntarse si realmente su presencia era necesaria.

—Parecen llevarlo bastante bien —comentó Remus en voz baja para cuidar que el viento no se llevara la conversación a sus oídos—. James todavía no ha dicho ninguna tontería, ni Lily ha tenido que hechizarlo en consecuencia...

—Olvídate de ellos. Prongs está bien con Miss Cabellos Rojos —replicó Sirius, que sin más tomó su mano y entrelazó los dedos. Ante el gesto ligeramente sorprendido de su amigo, aclaró—: Es una cita, ¿no?

—Pero ni James o Lily van de la mano.

—Ese es problema suyo. Tal vez con nuestro ejemplo aprendan bien cómo hacen estas cosas los adultos.

—Sirius... —Le recriminó Remus, pero en ningún momento hizo el intento de dejar ir su mano. Al contrario, le dio un apretón y con el pulgar acarició su dorso.

El camino a Hogsmeade en esa época del año era siempre encantador. Había árboles que todavía conservaban sus hojas, el clima permitía llevar ropa abrigada pero ligera, y el agradable aroma a naturaleza era siempre vivificante a los pulmones. Remus nunca había aprendido a apreciar su agudizado sentido del olfato hasta que había ingresado a Hogwarts. Hasta entonces los aromas que más dominaban su vida eran los de la sangre en luna llena, y los de las pociones y ungüentos curativos los restantes veintisiete días del mes, pero en momentos como ese bien podía olvidarse de su horrible realidad y sólo disfrutar las partes buenas. Como era el perfume de un arbusto de moras en la cercanía...

—Mmm, moras —comentó Sirius a su lado tal cual si pudiera leerle el pensamiento, y quizá porque lo conocía tan bien como a sí mismo, haló de él fuera del camino a los lindes del bosque, donde dio con un arbusto de moras repleto de fruto.

Atentos a la conmoción de sus acompañantes, James y Lily no tardaron en percatarse que iban solos a Hogsmeade y se regresaron con ellos al arbusto, listos para coger un poco del fruto y comer.

—Nadie toque los frutos más maduros —indicó Sirius con voz autoritaria—, esos son los favoritos de Remus.

—No eres el dueño del arbusto, Padfoot —replicó Remus con diversión—. Todos pueden tomar el fruto que prefieran.

—Debe ser agradable tener a alguien que cuide así de tus intereses, Remus —dijo Lily, y al instante James le extendió la mano repleta de frutos que él había recolectado, pero la chica lo rechazó—. Gracias, pero a mí me gustan más las moras en pastelería que frescas.

James pareció desinflarse, pero al instante se recuperó con una idea. —¿Y si llevamos unas cuantas? A los elfos domésticos no les importará ayudarnos en la cocina a preparar un pay.

Lily pareció impresionada por sus influencias entre los elfos. —¿En verdad te dejarían hacer eso?

—James es algo así como su mejor amo —explicó Sirius—. Los elfos domésticos están a las órdenes de cualquier alumno de Hogwarts, pero por nuestro James aquí presente puedes apostar que darían la vida. Esas son las ventajas de tratarlos como iguales.

Subiéndose las gafas por la nariz, James lo corrigió. —Sólo soy amable. Como debe ser. Como magos es nuestra obligación mostrarnos amables con nuestros semejantes.

Lily ya no dijo nada a pesar de la sombra de sonrisa que le curvaba las comisuras de la boca, pero conjuró una bolsa grande donde guardar las moras que se llevarían consigo al castillo, y una vez que emprendieron de nuevo el camino a Hogsmeade, fue ella quien tomó la mano de James.

—La cita va viento en popa —dijo Sirius jactancioso al darse cuenta.

—Pensé que el romance entre James y Lily no te importaba.

—No hablo de ellos, sino de nosotros —dijo Sirius con humor, y dedicándole una sonrisa—. Vamos de la mano y recogimos moras. ¿He juntado puntos suficientes para merecer un beso, Moony?

Remus puso los ojos en blanco por su chiste. —Necesitas esforzarte más, Padfoot.

—Entonces lo haré.

Como recién habían desayunado, su primera parada en Hogsmeade fue a La casa de las plumas porque Lily quería un nuevo set de escritura. Mientras ella y James curioseaban en los estantes, Sirius y Remus hicieron lo propio en la sección de papeles, probando la textura de unos y las características de otros.

—Mira, este promete corregir cualquier falta ortográfica —dijo Sirius—, Peter podría encontrarle uso.

—Y tú a éste —le chanceó Remus al dar con un set llamado ‘A mi amada familia’ donde ya las hojas tenían saludos predeterminados: ‘A mi adoradísima prima...’, ‘a mi queridísima madre...’, ‘repleto de mi afecto a mi tío...’ sobre el cual Sirius fingió vomitar del asco.

A fin de cuentas, Lily compró su set de escritura tras comprar precios y calidad, y Sirius hizo lo propio con una colección de cartas especialmente pensadas para el ser amado, de que de paso insistió dedicaría todas y cada una de ellas a Remus.

—Eres incorregible, Sirius —se rió Remus de él, y Sirius tuvo para él una única contestación.

—Sí, pero por eso soy tu favorito.

Y lo era.

Hacia mediodía pasaron por Las tres escobas para comer el almuerzo y beber unas cuantas cervezas de mantequilla antes de decidir que cerrarían su estancia en Hogsmeade con un paseo por los alrededores.

Para entonces James había conseguido el valor y la confianza suficiente como para pasarle a Lily un brazo por la cintura, y ésta caminaba despacio a su lado pegada a su costado y compartiendo con él palabras secretas que presagiaban un excelente final a su cita.

Remus estaba feliz por ellos, en verdad que sí, pero cada vez más le costaba concentrarse en sus amigos cuando Sirius insistía en imitarlos a cada paso de su cita y se esforzaba el doble por ser mejor que James.

Ahí donde su mejor amigo había pagado por su consumición y la de Lily porque quería ser caballeroso (Lily se había negado porque “no podía aceptar eso de un amigo”, implicando que de un novio sí), Sirius sí había conseguido pagar por Remus a pesar de su negativa, alegando que más tarde podía éste hacer lo mismo por él en su segunda cita, y de esa manera había conseguido ganarle la jugada al dejarlo sin palabras.

En su paseo por las inmediaciones de Hogsmeade, James les había pedido privacidad, y contenta como estaba con él, Lily no había dado indicaciones de lo contrario, así que ellos dos tomaron una bifurcación a un lado, y Sirius y Remus hacia otro.

Remus había dado por sentado que apenas perder a sus amigos en la distancia Sirius se dejaría de una vez por todas la tontería de actuar como su pretendiente, pero no fue el caso. Y al señalárselo, Sirius encogió un hombro y afianzó aún más su agarre a la cintura de Remus.

—¿Te molesta?

—No, pero...

—¿Pero, Moony?

Remus se humedeció los labios, y evitó mirar en dirección a Sirius. —No sé. Pensé que... a ti... ¿sí?

—Nah. Ha sido divertido —declaró Sirius.

«Ah, claro. Divertido», pensó Remus, que a pesar de la respuesta tan típica de Sirius, experimentó un pinchazo en el pecho. Lo suficiente para recordarle que todo era una farsa, pero no tanto como para separarse de él.

No cuando el clima de la tarde había refrescado, y protegidos bajo la sombra de un árbol, la temperatura descendía otros pocos más de centígrados.

En la privacidad de su espacio y sin la interrupción de nadie más, tomaron asiento en las raíces de un poderoso alto, y ahí donde Remus apoyó su espalda en el rugoso tronco, Sirius depositó su cabeza en el regazo de éste, pidiendo al instante mimos.

—Da igual si eres tú o Padfoot —dijo Remus con humor—, las caricias detrás de las orejas son un remedio universal. E incluso mueven la pierna igual, ¿quién habría de adivinarlo?

—Sólo si se trata de tus manos, Moony —declaró Sirius, seguido de un suspiro de satisfacción cuando los dedos largos de Remus trazaron una ruta por su cuero cabello hasta llegar a sus orejas y acariciar sus lóbulos.

En una tradición que databa desde los tiempos en que Sirius había tomado la decisión de llevar el cabello largo para fastidiar a sus padres, Remus peinó uno a uno los mechones de su pelo con los dedos, y después procedió a trenzar secciones y a jugar con su sedosidad. Sirius tenía una melena lacia y con vida propia, que sin un amarre volvía a su estado natural, y Remus adoraba practicar sus trenzas en él, a sabiendas de que apenas dejara ir el cabello de sus dedos, éste se deslizaría entre sí como agua hasta volver a estar suelto.

Remus lo adoraba, sí, pero Sirius no se quedaba atrás, con los ojos cerrados y expresión satisfecha que se asemejaba a la de Padfoot cuando yacía frente al fuego y Remus le prestaba su completa atención.

—Podría quedarme así para siempre —dijo Sirius luego de un largo rato en silencio, y Remus hizo un ruido de afirmación, porque para él podía ser igual.

Su definición de la felicidad en esos momentos era simplemente prolongar ese instante.

El retorno a Hogwarts fue incluso más lento que el de ida. Nuevamente iban James y Lily por delante, esta vez tomados de la mano y en perfecta armonía, en su propio mundo, que ni Sirius osó molestarlos. En parte porque él tenía a Remus, y con un brazo echado encima de sus hombros, buscaba proveerle de calor.

—¿Crees que sean novios? —Preguntó Remus en un tramo en que ambas duplas se separaron por varios metros.

—Más vale que sí. James se ha esforzado, Evans, debería de tomárselo en consideración.

—Eso lo veremos a los pies de la escalera...

En efecto, la despedida de postergó no a la entrada del castillo ni después de cruzar el retrato de la Dama Gorda, sino cuando Lily subió un pie a las escaleras de las chicas, y James aguardó paciente a nivel de piso, expectante por un beso. Que a todas luces no sería el primero de la noche.

Remus y Sirius no eran los únicos que miraban a la recién formada pareja con absoluta atención. Lily tenía sus propios pretendientes, de James ni se dijera, y todos en la sala común de Gryffindor contuvieron el aliento cuando sus labios se unieron a la mitad del camino y con ello hicieron la declaración del año apenas en el primer mes de curso.

En colectivo, un ramalazo eléctrico recorrió a los presentes, y habrían estallado en ruido de no ser porque el instante era tan íntimo y tan frágil que ni siquiera sus detractores se atrevieron.

—Buenas noches, James —dijo Lily en un susurro—. Duerme bien.

—Lo mismo digo, Lily. Buenas noches —respondió James, prendado de ella mientras su recién estrenada novia le daba la espalda, y peldaño a peldaño se alejaba hacia el dormitorio de las chicas.

James todavía se iba a quedar un rato más ahí, fosilizado como piedra al pie de los escalones, así que Remus y Sirius lo dejaron estar, convencidos de que el pobre se había ganado sus minutos de triunfo, y que nada ni nadie, mucho menos ellos dos, merecían ponerle un final tan abrupto. Ya James decidiría cuándo marcharse.

—Así que la cita fue un éxito —dijo Sirius, todavía con su brazo sobre los hombros de Remus y guiándolo escaleras arriba a su propio dormitorio.

—Puedes apostar que sí. Lily se veía feliz, y James satisfecho.

—Ah, no hablaba por ellos, sino por nosotros —le corrigió Sirius, que pegó su cabeza a la de Remus—. Nos divertimos, ¿o no?

Remus rió entre dientes. —Ya. ¿Pero desde cuándo eso es novedad?

—Lo sé. Pero no me importaría repetirlo, Moony. Es la mejor cita que he tenido en la vida.

—Eso es porque tu definición de cita es llevar sin discriminación de sexo a cualquiera que se presente a la parte trasera de los invernaderos para un poco o mucho de magreo —le chanceó Remus—. Lo cual si me permites la observación, no tiene nada de cita.

—Hace meses que no hago eso.

—No desde que aquel Ravenclaw amenazó con embrujarte el trasero con granos pustulentos por no querer ir en serio con él. Por una vez que el chiste con tu nombre habría servido de algo...

—Imposible —dijo Sirius con convicción, que deteniéndose a la puerta de su dormitorio, dejó ir a Remus y se posicionó frente a él—. Henos aquí.

—¿Uh?

—James llevó a Lily al pie de las escaleras porque los chicos tienen prohibido subir al dormitorio de las chicas, pero en nuestro caso...

—Podrías haberme llevado hasta la cama, Sirius. No hay un punto real para ponerle fin a este remedo de cita —dijo Remus sin captar el efecto que su primera oración había tenido en su amigo.

Sirius consiguió reponerse a tiempo, pero dos manchas rosáceas aparecieron sobre sus pómulos. —Erm, en todo caso —masculló tras un carraspeo—, hoy me apetece ser un caballero y...

Remus se sonrió. —¿Qué, vas a besar mi mano? Qué cursi, Padfoot.

Pero Sirius tenía otros planes. Mejores planes. Y sin mediar palabra alguna porque él era más del tipo de lanzarse de cabeza al agua en lugar de cerciorarse de su profundidad, acercó su rostro al de Remus y le dio un par de segundos de ventaja antes de cerrar el espacio entre sus bocas y besarlo. Remus no se movió, y tampoco reaccionó cuando la punta de la lengua de Sirius tocó su labio inferior, pero un jadeo involuntario escapó de su garganta cuando éste se retiró.

—Ahora sí —musitó Sirius—. La cita ha terminado.

—Ok.

Y porque a diferencia de James y Lily a nadie le había importado la escena que ellos dos habían protagonizado frente a la puerta de su dormitorio, tampoco hubo nada de interesante cuando sin necesidad de intercambiar palabra alguna después entraron y cerraron tras de sí.

La farsa de cita había finalizado, era hora de volver a ser amigos.

Resultó que James y Lily ahora eran novios, pero para nada como otras parejas querían pasar tiempo a solas, así que fue tarea de Remus y Sirius el unírseles siempre que era posible.

Fue así como los cuatro terminaron algunos sábados después en la parte más alta de las gradas del campo de Quidditch disfrutando del partido inaugural de la temporada entre Slytherin y Hufflepuff. James ya había tenido intenciones de asistir y corroborar por sí mismo si el nuevo guardián de Hufflepuff era tan bueno como se decía entre los equipos, pero con Lily a un lado pasó más tiempo perdido en el verde de sus ojos que en el del césped del campo.

Porque habían accedido a acompañarles pero no a estar con ellos de manera que resultara una intromisión, Remus y Sirius estaban arriba de ellos un asiento más, en una línea ya de por sí vacía, que al menos tenía la ventaja de excelentes vistas y no en el meollo de la multitud que gritaba con cada punto que los equipos se anotaban el uno al otro.

—No puedo creer que he venido a un partido de Quidditch —masculló Remus cuando ya los marcadores habían alcanzado las tres cifras—. La última vez que estuve aquí fue el año que James entró al equipo, y sólo porque es uno de mis mejores amigos.

—Te equivocas, Moony —le corrigió Sirius con humor—. Tu última vez fue conmigo, el partido que sustituí a Lanyon como bateador cuando aquel caldero le explotó en la cabeza...

—Ah, es cierto —recordó Remus, y una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro—. Y querrás decir que tú hiciste explotar su caldero. Si mal no recuerdo con una bomba fétida porque querías salir antes al almuerzo.

—Culpable —declaró Sirius con la mano alzada frente a él y la palma expuesta—, pero fue por un bien mayor. Ese día estábamos a menos de veinticuatro horas de la siguiente luna llena, y podía escuchar tu estómago a dos mesas de distancia.

—Tú siempre tan amable —ironizó Remus, los ojos en blanco, pero sin poder controlar el calor que le subía por el cuello directo a las orejas.

Últimamente era así. En especial ahora que él y Sirius pasaban tanto tiempo a solas como compañía de James y Lily, y su amigo se tomaba muy en serio el papel de novio. Remus se consideraba a sí mismo inmune a todas esas bromas de Sirius, pero una parte dentro de sí le reclamaba que esa afirmación era una vil falacia, y que la prueba más fehaciente de ello era la manera en que su estómago se contraía de nervios cuando al finalizar cada cita esperaba cada vez con mayor impaciencia el beso con el que éste le daba fin a su salida frente a la puerta de su dormitorio.

De por qué era así, Remus no quería ni pensarlo. Bastante tenía con sus obligaciones cotidianas como para agregar una preocupación más a su lista, en especial cuando todo lo que tenía que ver con Sirius era simple felicidad sin condiciones.

—Cualquier cosa por ti, Moony.

—¿Ah sí? En ese caso... —Dijo Remus, que se pegó más a Sirius y buscó calor en él. Para finales de septiembre, la temperatura ya estaba descendiendo, y a esas horas de la mañana y con la humedad del ambiente el frío calaba hasta los huesos. Remus habría querido además tener un abrigo que no estuviera tan raído, pero antes muerto que aceptar el ofrecimiento de cualquiera de sus amigos por reemplazarlo por otro de mejor calidad a costa de sus mesadas. De cualquier modo seguro en Navidad lo sorprendían con ropa que ellos había recibido de obsequio y que misteriosamente era de su talla y no de la de ellos (excusas burdas, pero Remus no era quién para negarse a un suéter abrigador aquí unos calcetines de lana allá), pero todavía faltaban un par de meses hasta entonces, y su ropa ya le quedaba pequeña después del último gran estirón del verano.

Remus sólo quería un poco del calor que Sirius irradiaba y del agradable abrigo que éste llevaba encima del uniforme, y quedó satisfecho cuando su amigo le hizo un espacio a su costado y le echó encima el brazo sobre los hombros. Desventajas del punto en el ciclo lunar en el que se encontraba justo ese día. En luna creciente, Remus era un radiador que podía dormir sin mantas hasta en la noche más helada, pero en luna menguante era lo opuesto, y hasta en el verano más abrasador podía titiritar vestido con uno de sus suéteres.

Sirius estaba al tanto, y en un gesto muy suyo mantuvo la vista en el campo de Quidditch donde una jugada imposible de descifrar para Remus ocurría, al tiempo que giraba el rostro y exhalaba una bocanada de aire tibio contra el cuello de éste. Remus se estremeció de gusto, quizá no sólo por la tibieza de su respiración chocando contra su piel helada y colándose bajo las prendas, sino por el roce de sus labios y la intimidad inherente del gesto.

—Todavía podríamos bajar de las gradas y continuar nuestra cita en otro lado —propuso Sirius, pero ya que la opción incluía moverse y ponerle fin a ese momento, Remus fingió pensárselo y después denegó.

—Nah. James y Lily nos necesitan. ¿O no?

—Y bien que así sea —murmuró Sirius, que con su rostro enterrado en el cuello de Remus y una mano posesiva en torno a su cintura, no se movió hasta que en el campo el buscador de Hufflepuff atrapó la snitch y le dio la victoria a su equipo.

E incluso entonces, se demoró lo suyo...

Las citas dobles se mantuvieron por el resto de septiembre y todavía una parte de octubre sin que nadie más que su círculo interno estuviera al tanto. Peter estaba enterado y no le molestaba, porque ese año había decidido superar los resultados de sus TIMOs y se pasaba largas horas estudiando en la biblioteca, y el mismo caso podía decirse de las amigas de Lily, que poco a poco se acercaron al resto de los Merodeadores en plan de conocer mejor a los mejores amigos del novio de su mejor amiga.

Con Marlene y Dorcas llegó Mary Mcdonald, que a su vez trajo a una compañera de Ravenclaw llamada Emmeline Vance, y fue ella quien rompió el precario equilibro al echarle un vistazo a Sirius y decidir que se iba a lanzar con todo por él.

—¿Qué harás este sábado, Sirius? —Preguntó Emmeline a la primera oportunidad, y el grupo de amigos que hasta entonces había estado reunido en semicírculo en uno de los corredores del pasillo, de pronto guardó silencio.

—Tengo planes con Remus —dijo Sirius, que como siempre, tenía su brazo en torno a su amigo. En un gesto que cualquiera habría podido interpretar de camaradería porque Sirius era una persona táctil que no se reprimía al buscar contacto humano, en esos momentos mantenía su brazo sobre los hombros de Remus, y abstraído jugaba su dedo pulgar a la altura de su hombro.

Remus, a diferencia de Sirius, recibió la pregunta con nerviosismo. Porque una cosa era jugar a salir en citas porque dos de sus mejores amigos les pedían hacerles compañía en las suyas, y otra anunciarlo sin más entre personas que realmente no conocían bien. Emmeline era agradable, Remus la encontraba de lo más interesante por su pasión hacia las criaturas mágicas y deseos de entrar a trabajar en ese departamento del Ministerio de Magia para trabajar en regulaciones que favorecieran mejor a todos aquellos catalogados como semihumanos, pero no iba más allá de eso.

Ni estaba atraído físicamente a ella ni había considerado siquiera posibilidades de verla como una chica en quién centrar su atención, y sin embargo, cuando ella sondeó el terreno para comprobar si Sirius era un posible candidato a sus intereses, su pecho se contrajo de manera desagradable.

—¿Ah sí? —Indagó Emmeline, dispuesta a llegar al fondo para cerciorarse—. Porque pensé que los dos podríamos salir juntos cuando terminaras lo que sea que planees hacer con Remus. Un día tiene veinticuatro horas...

—Y no creo tener ninguna disponible para nadie más que Remus —dijo Sirius sin perder su buen humor. El propio Remus creyó que ahí terminaría el asunto porque Emmeline parecía haberse percatado que sus avances habían topado con un callejón sin salida, pero Sirius lo remató a su manera—. Los sábados son los días en que salimos en citas, ¿sabes? Y no me gustaría romper nuestra racha.

Las cejas de Emmeline se alzaron por todo lo alto en su frente, pero por lo demás la chica consiguió mantener una expresión neutral.

—Vaya, no sabía que eran-...

—Son sólo citas —se apresuró Remus a aclarar, y la mano de Sirius en torno a su hombro se tornó posesiva con un agarre casi doloroso—. Dobles, por cierto, porque... porque...

Lily salió en su auxilio. —Porque yo se los pedí. Lo consideré una especie de favor mutuo. Me aseguraba de no estar a solas con James antes de cerciorarme que no volvería a ser el mismo idiota de años atrás...

—No reclamaré nada —dijo James con humor, las manos en alto demostrando rendición—, ella tiene razón. Sé cuándo admitirlo.

—Y porque no fue mi idea en primer lugar —dijo Lily, y le echó a Sirius una mirada de reojo—, sino la de alguien más que lo pidió casi como un favor...

—Culpable —admitió Sirius, y Remus giró el rostro en su dirección.

—Esperen... —Se inmiscuyó Marlene, siempre conocida por su falta de tacto y necesidad de tener toda la información—. ¿Por qué querría salir Sirius en citas dobles con Lily y James? Y con Remus además, a menos que... Oh. _Oh_. ¡Oh! —La triple sucesión de exclamaciones vino acompañada con distintas tonalidad. Primero confusión, después realización, y por último sorpresa.

—Discúlpenla —dijo Dorcas, dedicándole una mirada de afecto a Marlene—. Ella es un poco densa.

Remus observó el intercambio con aprehensión en el pecho. Sabía leer entre líneas, pero el mensaje era uno que él se negaba a creer que era real, porque en caso de serlo... No le disgustaba. En lo absoluto. Para nada. Ni una pizca. Y... Eso era terrorífico, por la facilidad en la que no le alegraría que lo fuera, y si resultaba que no...

En lugar de sonrojarse, Remus palideció de golpe, y Sirius fue el primero en notarlo.

—¿Todo bien, Moony? —Le preguntó por lo bajo, y su cercanía hizo que Remus quisiera retorcerse, ya fuera en su abrazo o lo más lejos posible de él.

Remus hundió el mentón, y su respuesta fue ininteligible para todos, excepto Sirius, que interpretó correctamente cuál era su mejor curso de acción.

—Lo siento, nos marchamos —dijo recalcando el plural, y sin una despedida particular para nadie, soltó a Remus del hombro pero su mano buscó la suya y lo haló.

Y Remus se dejó llevar.

Sirius guió a Remus no a los dormitorios en búsqueda de privacidad, sino a los espacios abiertos de Hogwarts.

Afuera el clima había transicionado a otoño con fuertes ráfagas de viento helado que cortaban las mejillas y cualquier otro trozo de piel expuesta. A sus pies, el césped se mecía con fuerza, lo mismo que las capas de sus uniformes, y Remus experimentó un estremecimiento involuntario, pero en ningún momento intentó soltar la mano de Sirius ni cuestionar a dónde lo llevaba.

La selección del sitio era obvia una vez que tenía el cuadro completo, y Remus pasó por un instante de mortificación cuando Sirius se detuvo a los pies del roble de los enamorados y aspiró hondo.

—Remus...

—No —le impidió éste continuar, y su mirada se desvió hacia el tronco del árbol, repleto de marcas con iniciales para los más tímidos, y nombres completos para los que no.

El roble de los enamorados era uno de los puntos mágicos de referencia más conocidos en Hogwarts, puesto que era el árbol donde supuestamente ocurría magia ancestral que databa de los tiempos en que las varitas no se habían perfeccionado, y tenía consigo un poder incalculable. Contaba la leyenda que las parejas que se declararan bajo sus ramas y grabaran su nombre en su tronco tendrían consigo una bendición, pero bastaba estar al tanto de los chismorreos en Hogwarts para percatarse que sólo un pequeño porcentaje de esos nombres todavía seguían juntos. Si eran o no ciertos los poderes del roble, Remus no lo sabía, y sospechaba que Sirius tampoco, pero que intentaba creer en ellos.

—¿No? —Repitió Sirius su palabra, y la mano que todavía ceñía la suya perdió fuerza—. ¿Entonces es un... no?

—No —repitió Remus, deseoso de darse en la frente por su poca locuacidad—. Es decir... ¿Vas en serio? Y por favor no digas tu broma de siempre. Esto es, pues vaya, importante.

—Dile, es _serio_ y mi nombre y tendencia a bromear en los peores momentos posibles no ayuda en nada a mi favor —dijo Sirius con incomodidad, y al ladear la cabeza parte de su rostro quedó oculto por su cabello—. ¿Puedo al menor ser sincero?

—Siempre.

—Lily contó la verdad ahí atrás. Fue mi plan desde un inicio, salir los cuatro en citas dobles. James se resistió, pero al final acabó accediendo porque estaba al tanto de lo que sentía por ti.

—¿Desde cuándo llamas a Lily por su nombre? —Inquirió Remus, pues hasta ese momento Sirius continuaba refiriéndose a ella como Evans, y en ningún momento había asumido que su relación fuera diferente, más allá de lo cortés.

—Desde el verano. Ella y yo intercambiamos correos.

—¿Lo sabe James? Porque...

—Se lo conté a James después de hacer las paces con mis sentimientos por ti. Lily fue de gran ayuda. Le escribí tratando de intimidarla por si acaso era una broma elaborada suya el acercarse a James para después romperle el corazón, y al final ella fue la que me sorprendió al preguntarme cuándo pensaba tomar acción contigo.

—¿Así que trabajaron en conjunto para...?

—Conquistarte, sí —dijo Sirius, temblando un poco—. Quería que me vieras bajo otros ojos, pero... Supongo que no pensaste que esas citas fueran citas en verdad, ¿o me equivoco?

—Bueno...

Remus no había querido hacerse ilusiones. Las ilusiones llevaban a fantasías, y las fantasías al desengaño cuando la realidad no coincidía con éstas. Ya desde pequeño había aprendido Remus a no abrigar demasiadas esperanzas en ningún aspecto de su vida por si acaso su condición de hombre lobo resultaba ser el impedimento central bajo el cual todo se desmoronaba, pero hasta ese momento sus miedos habían sido infundados. Sus padres lo habían amado igual que antes, Dumbledore le había abierto las puertas a Hogwarts, había hecho los mejores amigos que pudiera pedir en el mundo, que no sólo estaban al tanto de su terrible secreto, sino que además habían hecho lo posible por facilitar sus transformaciones uniéndosele como animagos, y ahora... Ahora Sirius, que ya de antemano tenía su corazón en las manos, ponía a su disposición más y mejores cosas para los dos.

—Sé que no tengo mucho punto de comparación —dijo Remus en voz baja y sin embargo firme—, pero fueron las mejores citas de mi vida. No me gustaría que terminaran así nada más.

—¿No?

—No. En lo absoluto.

—Ah, Moony —dijo Sirius al mirarlo directo al rostro, y tras encontrar en sus ojos lo que buscaba, lo besó.

Esa no fue la tarde en la que sumaron sus iniciales al tronco del roble, pero sí en la que se protegieron bajo su sombra y dejaron que sus acciones hablaran por sí solas.

—¿Y en qué momento se supone que ustedes dos tendrán sus propias citas y dejarán las nuestras en paz? —Preguntó James en voz alta la próxima vez que Lily y él salieron a dar un paseo alrededor de los jardines y Remus y Sirius se les unieron como ya era costumbre.

Lily le plantó un codazo a James. —Chist, que lo arruinas.

—Sí, Prongs —se sumó Sirius, que casi unido a Remus por la cadera, lucía divertido—. Hazle caso a tu chica y no te metas donde no te llaman.

En perspectiva, Remus estaba con James en esa pregunta. El por qué él y Sirius seguían siendo ese +2 en las citas de sus dos amigos era un misterio que no conseguía descifrar.

Después del intenso momento que habían pasado bajo el árbol de los enamorados, donde habían tenido confesión, besos y un poco de magreo incluso, habían vuelto al castillo tomados de la mano y todo había marchado de maravilla entre ellos. Excepto por la parte en la que se habían vuelto a sumar a las citas de sus amigos como si nada hubiera cambiado.

—¿Y si les damos oportunidad de estar a solas? —Sugirió Remus un par de minutos después.

James y Lily habían elegido dar una vuelta alrededor del lago, y a propósito había ralentizado Remus sus pasos hasta poner una distancia considerable entre ambos.

La mano que Sirius ceñía a su cintura se tornó posesiva, y después éste giró el rostro para preguntar: —¿Eso quieres?

Remus apretó los labios, por un segundo confundido. —¿Tú no?

—Más que nada en el mundo, pero... Uhm...

—¿De qué se trata, Padfoot?

—Verás... —Disminuyendo todavía más la velocidad de sus pasos, se alejaron tanto de Lily y James que las voces de ellos desaparecieron por completo de su rango de audición—. Ya que no acordamos nada en concreto...

—¿De qué hablas?

—Lily y yo hicimos un trato —dijo Sirius, dispuesto a sincerarse—. Ella le dará a James el sí de ser su novia cuando... Tú hagas lo mismo conmigo. Por eso las citas dobles.

—Oh. Creí que nosotros ya... Cuando el otro día bajo el roble...

—¿Ya qué? —Paró en seco Sirius, que de pronto comprendió—. Carajo, ¿en serio?

—Muy en serio —enfatizó Remus, que ofreció a cambio una media sonrisa—. Qué optimista de mi parte, ¿eh?

—E idiota de la mía por no cerciorarme de que estábamos en la misma página —replicó Sirius, lanzándose de lleno a los brazos de Remus—. Pero tengo que saberlo con certeza, Moony... ¿Eres mío?

—¿Y lo dudas? —Pero Remus no le dio oportunidad de negarse—. Claro que sí.

—¿Entonces serás mi novio?

—Lo soy, mientras tú también lo seas.

Sirius asintió una vez y lo besó con tal ímpetu que sus dientes entrechocaron y ese primer contacto estuvo plagado de risas nerviosas que no tardaron en desaparecer cuando la necesidad de retirarse a un lugar privado de superpuso a cualquier otro.

Remus estaba a punto de sugerir ponerle fin a esa cita, o mejor dicho, pedir un cambio de localización y continuarla en su dormitorio, cuando Sirius se separó, y con el descaro que lo caracterizaba, gritar en dirección a sus amigos:

—¡Remus ha dicho que sí!

A una distancia de unos cincuenta metros, James se giró confundido, en tanto que Lily dio un brinco con el puño en alto y victorioso, y después saltó a sus brazos y lo derrumbó hasta el suelo.

Remus y Sirius no presenciaron el resto, que como se enteraron después, incluyó una escena similar a la que habían protagonizado apenas un minuto atrás. La razón fue porque enfilaron de vuelta al castillo, subiendo a la torre de Gryffindor, y después a su dormitorio, donde santificaron su unión a su manera, haciendo uso de la boca y las manos para demostrarse mutuamente el alcance de su deseo.

Y después, acurrucados bajo el cobertor, intercambiaron sus primeras palabras de amor.

—¿Es demasiado pronto si digo que...?

—No. Yo también te amo, Padfoot.

—Genial. Porque en verdad te amo, Moony.

Y después dejaron que el sueño de una bien merecida siesta tardía hiciera el resto.

Peter escuchó con atención el relato pormenorizado de cómo sus tres mejores amigos habían cambiado su estatus romántico de ‘idiotas-enamorados-pero-esperando-una-oportunidad-idónea’ a ‘en-una-relación-con-su-obviamente-alma-gemela’, y después de felicitarlos de corazón por el desenlace que sus historias de amor habían tenido, preguntó:

—¿Alguna oportunidad para que uno de ustedes acepte salir en citas doble conmigo y Mary?

James y Sirius compartieron una risotada, Remus permaneció con la boca abierta por la sorpresa, en tanto que Lily exclamó, “¡¿Hablas de mi amiga Mary Mcdonald?!”, para lo cual Peter asintió.

—Propongo una cita triple —dijo James, y seguido de un quejido doble por parte de Lily.

—Todo por Wormtail —se sumó Sirius, y Remus suspiró con resignación.

—Ya qué.

—Si no queda de otra —accedió Lily—. ¡Pero no más de tres citas!

Porque dobles o triples, esas citas iban a suceder mientras los Merodeadores se tuvieran los unos a los otros como los mejores amigos en el mundo.

/*/*/*/*

**Author's Note:**

> Y así se explica el título: Era un juego doble entre Sirius y Lily para conseguir lo que querían, en este caso, a James y a Remus :) ¿Lo vieron venir?  
> Graxie por leer hasta aquí, y cualquier kudos/comentarios es siempre bien recibido.  
> Besucos~!


End file.
